Conventionally, detection of biological information such as electroencephalogram, body motion, heart beat and respiration, and evaluation of activities (activity amount during waking hours) and sleep based on the result of detection have been proposed.
As an apparatus of this type, a sleep evaluation apparatus is known (for example, see JP2950038 B2). This sleep evaluation apparatus detects biological information in sleeping hours by using piezoelectric devices and an encephalograph integrated with bedding, and evaluates the quality of sleep from the result of detection. Further, another apparatus is known (for example, see JP2816944 B2 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,374). This apparatus detects an electroencephalogram from a piezoelectric microphone attached to a finger tip and at the same time detects body motion from an acceleration sensor attached to a belt or the like; then the apparatus obtains a pulse rate and motion pitch from the result of detection for evaluation of exercise intensity or the like.
However, these apparatuses are used for measurement and evaluation of limited actions such as exercise and sleeping but are not used for comprehensive evaluation of test subject's status.
To have a good sleep, sufficient activities and appropriate fatigue in day times are necessary. A person who suffers from a sleep abnormality such as an insomniac, abnormally awakes at night and abnormally feels drowsy in the day time. That is, daytime activities (degree of wake and momentum) are closely related to sleeping. Accordingly, sufficient information cannot be obtained from some limited actions, so that accurate evaluation and advice cannot be made.
Further, when different apparatuses are used for measurement of biological information on various actions, attachment and removal of the apparatuses is very troublesome. Especially, in the case of measurement of electroencephalogram as in the above-described sleep evaluation apparatus, since the test subject's actions are limited by electrodes attached to the test subject's body and a cable connected to the apparatus main body, biological information in normal living conditions cannot be obtained without difficulty.